


Homecoming

by Novirp13



Series: Tony Stark Adopted Ghost-Sensitive Kids [16]
Category: Danny Phantom, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death adores Tony Stark, Fluff and Humor, No Beta, beware of grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: Parker bad luck overshadowed his entire life, taking away his precious people one by one. But this time, he has friends to fall back into





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: After Phantom Planet a.k.a People in the World finally know that Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton.
> 
> By the way, why is Spiderman: Homecoming was called Spiderman: Homecoming? Homecoming from what? After the end of mid-semester or welcoming the students back for another semester? Like, semester two or three? I kinda forgot the reason why so in this series of mine, it's Homecoming because Peter finally graduated to the third year `3`
> 
> Also, do you remember me writing about Tony gushing over Mononokean? Asking if he has siblings that work as teleportation room just like him? Lol, it's actually canon now. Well, not that they're Mononokean's sibling, but a youkai who took a form as a building and communicate via writing besides Mononokean is really exists. They took a form as a two-stories, mansion-like house and talk to Hanae and Haruitsuki via computer. They're younger—because they could only write in Hiragana—but a lot more sophisticated than Mononokean :'D
> 
> (I don't remember their gender. Actually, does a building have a gender?! Does Mononokean even have a gender? I should stop calling him him then. But I think I already called Mononokean he in previous chapters? I can't really change it now, I'm sorry )

Tony stared at Danny and Peter, who sat at the couch, not amused.

"I feel like I'm already in this situation before..."

They shifted uncomfortably and grinned sheepishly. It was eight o'clock in the night, where Tony was tinkering on his ongoing project as usual. Bruce and Hulk are there, always ready to help while Clint lounging around the room to be obnoxious as he could just because. Tony swear if he hears another beep and crash at that corner one more time! He's going to confiscated Clint's bow and grounded him for a week. That'll teach him not to break his concentration. His project already blew on his face for the second time this night, for God sake!

It was a usual night in their usual tower. What's not usual was a knock that suddenly resounded in the silent room, alerting them of the incoming guest. As they craned their neck to see who visited them at this late hour—it's nine PM—they blinked when Peter and Danny stood there, shuffling their feet awkwardly. A clear sign something unusual bothered their mind.

Tony held his breath and was ready for a bigger problem that will threaten their health just like what happened to Ichigo and Hanae. Or worse, threatened the world just like what happened last month. It was the worse day Tony ever encountered in his life, barred when Pepper was held captive by a psycho because, at that time, he knew the misery of being a normal human. That even if he wanted to, he could do nothing.

He was talking about the threat of a huge asteroid coming closer to crush the planet earth, something that made a whole world cried in fright.

Tony remembered how the media was asking for Avenger to settle this immediately, even though they know it was unreasonable. Fear can do that to you. He was stressed, afraid and angry, he barely held himself back to just, order JARVIS to deploy his armor and shoot the media all down in frustration. Barely. Because that month was when Danny, one of his precious kids drowned in sorrow.h

It started when Vlad the bastard decided that it was time to eliminate Danny once for all, figuratively. But still counted as literally in the half-ghost case. He created the 'Master Blasters' team, a group of ghost hunter teenager that prove to be a whole lot effective in catching ghost then Danny himself. That the mss started cauterizing him for the collateral damage and his existence alone. That it hit him too much, Danny was struck with depression and determined to separate with his half-ghost if its what they want him too. It has been a month since him and the kids snuggled Danny with hugs and warm chocolate as he cried himself till he falls into a deep slumber. He didn't wanna go back to the town the next day, didn't want to concern his sis and friends for this. So, Ichigo decided to skip class and accompany him, as he knew what it feels to lost the other side of yours that you hold so dear.

But Danny, the hero with a bleeding-heart that he was, decided to be the one who led the front battalion. Without discussing anything with the Mistress, or Tony even, he claimed his ghost half back and asked the ghosts to help him save both themselves and humanity. The ghosts that were his enemies and can kill him within a blink, especially when they finally assembled and combined their power now that they thought the world is gonna end.

Sure, the plan work and now everyone knew how much of a Hero Danny was—and Vlad is gone for good, thank the lord. That doesn't mean he didn't have a mild panic attack, knowing another kid of him bite off more than one almost can't chew. Seriously, Ichigo did that a lot, what with his involvement with war back to back, he didn't need another one that'll make him grew white hair a lot faster.

So the billionaire was ready, phone clasped tightly on his hand and JARVIS on guard for whatever it was that they'll dump on his lap.

However as words came pouring out of their mouth, his tensed shoulders relaxed and he let out a long sigh of relief.

Peter's problem was about the oncoming Homecoming party. Through dumb luck and arrived at the fortunate time, he managed to ask his crush to be his partner for the night dance. But as his shy personality still clung onto him even after Takeshi's and Danny's sneaky influences, he was panicking about what should he wear or what should he bring for a present. What should he do when the parents interrogate you—because a girl as beautiful as Liz must have overprotective parents. A whole lot of boys must've asked her out already and their parents' must've learned how to judge them by single glance already either—what should he act when something unexpected happens, be it when he met the parents or when he's dancing on the dance floor. A normal teenager problem.

Danny's problem himself was simple too, at least for Tony. Because of the defeat of Ghost King, the Ghost Zone is now without a ruler. And after Danny 's dramatic reveal about his half-ghost identity, that he was also the one that defeated the Pariah single-handedly they thought hey, doesn't that mean he's suited to be their new leader, then? No matter that he's still a child, age doesn't matter in the ghost realm, only power does. Along with Princess Dorathea's, Pandora's and Frostbite's 'ayes', doesn't help Danny in declining the position and only support the decision further. After his friend could only give him a shrug, the only man he could fall himself back to was the billionaire slash ex-CEO a.k.a the one who once was on the top of the chain (still is) and know how to present yourself as  _the_  better.

"Sorry, Mr. Tony," Peter accepted an apple juice from Clint offered hand. After confirming that it was not motor-oil juice made by the clumsy Dummy, he took a sip, "I just...don't know any other person I can ask..."

"Well...Jazz said I should go but I wanna hear your opinion of this," Danny wriggled his fingers, chewing his bottom lips.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. This is not a problem at all! Actually, I am glad that you come to find me for this," Tony let out a low chuckle, it rumbled behind his throat, "this is definitely my expertise. And I'm not going to send you two unprepared and humiliate yourself. Because then you'll humiliate me and I'm gonna change my identity, my face, my overall just so I can forget this ever happen. If it  _did_  happen. You don't want this handsome me to disappear from the earth, right? Fans will be disappointed!"

So that night, the brunette give them a crash course of how to be him (Peter giggled and Danny snorted. Tony harrumphed), providing them the expensive suit that'll accentuate their figure (both of them tried to decline but Tony now knew how to be sneaky and send the package right at their house so their family can't refuse) and a last advice that, even after this, they should try to be more certain in themselves and don't pretend to be anyone else. It kinda redeemed the lesson useless, but Tony can't say otherwise.

These kids have their own unique trait and there's no way he'll let them change it—if they're clearly uncomfortable in their new guise—just for a bunch of strangers. That adage about 'if you can't accept me in my worst, then you don't deserve me in my best' may be cliche as hell, but it rang true otherwise.

Tony, Clint, and Bruce, along with Hulk waved at them as they went home; via windows, Peter using his spider-powers while Danny turned into his ghost persona, gosh they're so dramatic, Tony loved it. Smiles adorned their faces, heart lighter. That they never realized the Mistress had been really silent this whole time. Eyebrows scrunched and gaze concerned.

* * *

Peter is, pardon the swear, fucked.

He wanted to say that it happened solely after he arrived at Liz's house and met her parent, but in actuality, the ball had been rolling from a week before.

When he discovered an illegal weapon selling and decided not to tell Tony about this at all.

Peter didn't even tell Hua-Po about this discovery, afraid that the youkai will urge him to tell the tale and her pouting mouth will crumble his resolve.

Honestly, it was such a hypocrite of him—of every Tony's unofficial adopted Kids, really—to say that Tony should rely on them when he has problems that need to be solving and it was clear Iron Man's power is not enough for that. Because they knew, deep inside their heart, that they'll try not to involve people that are dear to them. That they prefer to tackle everything on their own. That they prefer they hide the injury than making them worry.

Examples: Takashi trying to save the kidnapped Nyanko without any help from his Youkai's friends, even (and Shuuichi was along for the ride by chance too, when the actor finally told the whole,  _whole_  story to the group, much to the chagrin of the platinum-blonde teen). Haruitsuki trying to solve Hanae's accidental youkai killing with his knowledge alone before the Mononokean suggested to visit the Mistress. Ichigo didn't even tell them about the loss of his power and almost fall into a deep depression. Then Danny  _did_  fall into a deep depression when he had to separate from his ghost-half for the sake of people that mocked him for so long.

Now, Peter bitterly chuckled, look like fate decided it was his turn to act arrogant and fail miserably.

Now, Peter whimpered, he's trapped under tons and tons of rubble that, even in this second, slowly flatting his body and cracking his bones apart.

It hurt. Peter tried to move but the edge of the boulder kept digging on his skin, tore into his already battered suit. His whole body trembled, teeth clattering, a voice in the back of his mind whispered it's the sign of blood loss. It hurt. He yanked his mask off five minutes ago, the dust already blocked his respiration, he didn't need the tight cloth to hinder it even further. Peter could ask Karen to try contacting Tony but the impact must've hit the core tech somewhere in his suit that it rendered the AI useless. It hurt _._  His phone is lay broken, screen cracked and battery sputtering, couldn't use FRIDAY too then.  _It hurt._

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, ithurtithurtithurt _godithurtsomuchpleasejustendthis_

He felt tears started rolling down from his misty eyes, his eyesight wavering and it fading, fading,  _fading_.

_I'm sorry, I'm weak. I'm sorry I'm useless. I'm sorry into thinking I can handle this alone. I'm sorry Mr. Bruce. I'm sorry, Clint. I'm sorry Hanae. I'm sorry, Haruitsuki. I'm sorry Ichigo. I'm sorry, Takashi._

_I'm sorry, Mr. Stark._

_I'm sorry, Aunt May._

_I'm sorry..._

And everything turned dark

* * *

_It's actually pretty nice_ , Danny thought as he smiled toward a green glop who swung his tentacle in a gesture of a wave, orange juice in hand—because, even if Ghosts doesn't care about age, he is. And he didn't want to be punished by his family if they knew he drinks alcohol when he's clearly still underage—He was wearing a black sash with a white list on the side, along with a belt with the same design and a small crown on his messy white hair. The crown itself is gold in color (he didn't want to think it's the real gold and squashed his bad urges to just, steal it and sell it somewhere. I mean, technically, this is his so he didn't really  _steal_  it, right?) embroidered with big, green tear-shaped diamond on the center and small, white square diamond along the rim (seriously, they really,  _really_  want him to sell this crown on the pawn shop somewhere. Even if the crown is small, hanging at the side of his head like a decoration on a bandana, this is still  _too_  extravagant). Miling around the crowd and smiling to the party-drunk ghosts, Danny mused,  _the party is not too bad. I was afraid that it'll be the Halloween-kinda party but way awkward and kinda gruesome._

Of course, they still decorate the wall with bones and skeletons but it doesn't look hideous. It actually complements the Ghost Zone atmosphere pretty well. The colorful banner was a bit out of place though. From the slobber still dripping at some of the flags, Danny guessed it was Kujo's doing.

The instant he arrived at the ghost realm, in his other form and wearing a suit Tony bought, Pandora immediately popped out in front of him; head bowed and hand on her chest. She was there to escort him to the late King's mansion and it was obvious she was giddy for the crowning of the new leader, her unmoving expression and small smile aside. Pandora was appointed to be the guide of the new king; as a walking dictionary—this applied if the new king or queen is literally just died. But they're so strong, the aura will tell them how intimidating they are, the ghosts and Ghost Zone itself immediately choose them without thinking twice—and as a bodyguard—of course, a king or queen should be strong enough to protect themselves but better safe than sorry.

When he arrived at the old King Pariah's castle, that looked a lot brighter and less ominous now (Frozebite will tell him that it's because the castle will adjust itself as a new leader born. That's why instead of smoky grey cloud and purple sky surrounding the tall building, it was clear sky without cloud and stars after stars speckled the night meticulously and beautifully, The building itself is not sporting any hole or cracks anymore. Before, it reminded him of a ghost house. Pun not intended. Now, it looked like a fancy mansion) a whole lot of ghosts were there to greet him, enemies included. Their face looks sour as heck though.

After a whole minute of him giving a moving speech—in which he blinked, raised his glass to the air and said, "the floor is yours, guys". Hey, he's still in high school, he doesn't know anything about leadership. Maybe after Tony gave him a proper lesson and not just a crash course, but not now—and a bout of shoulder slapping from the friendly ghosts later, here he was. Relaxing at the corner after wandering around to make sure these occupants doesn't cause any ruckus.

 _Honestly, it's a shame they couldn't come._  Sam's parents have been hounding her about girly fashion and for once, she couldn't refuse especially when her Grandma has a wish to see her in a wedding dress before her time (a topic that made Danny blush. They just started dating last month, gosh). While Tucker promised to help his father in the garage to fix whatever electronic their hands could land on for the Friday sale. Jazz too, couldn't come because of college exam. Then some of the ghosts still couldn't trust his parents after all those hunting so, regrettably, they couldn't be here too, his father cried a ton for that.

When he was having fun watching the ghost meandering about—Box Ghost trying to seduce Dora, who definitely failed miserably, no surprise there. Then Lunch Lady came to glare at him for ditching her in the middle of a dance, in which he whimpered pathetically as he apologized, was the highlight of the day—the phone inside his jacket pocket buzzed, blazing with a light of bright, neon green (Sam said it was hard for them to contact him whenever he decided to visit the ghost realm, Tucker nodded in agreement. So with Tony's help, they created a phone that specialized in catching the signal of both worlds. How did the brunette do that, he didn't really know. Just that he managed to do it and he ordered him to keep bringing this piece of technology whenever he went). Danny pulled it out to see at the caller ID. The said brunette himself. Why is he calling him at this hour? Almost ten at night? Did he want to check on his progress of being a perfect gentleman that he was, the halfa snorted at himself. Yeah, right. Even if he could do that, the mask will fall apart in a second because he just couldn't help getting snarky at any conversation. Still, with a small smile on his face, he answered the call.

"Heya, Tony. What's wro—"

"DANNY! YOU HAVE TO HELP PETEY!" the billionaire immediately cut his greeting, he had to pull the phone away from his ear for how loud he screamed, "I tried to go there myself but then Mistress didn't want me to. Saying that with my presence, it'll change the outcome. And she doesn't want that to happen because,  _reason_! What reason, she didn't tell me anything—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Tony. Hold up," the second children of Fenton family interjected. His sudden change of mood, from relaxed to attentive, garnered a few attention from the nearest ghost, they started to observe him, "can you please repeat it and tell me from point A to point B instead of jumping to Z?"

"I'd love to, but there's not much time," it was clear the billionaire was flustered, Danny could almost hear him moving around the place, "long story short, Karen and FRIDAY programs suddenly cut off, in which it sets the alarm. FRIDAY sent me a coordinate where her other body was last located, which doesn't sit too well already. Then Karen made it worse because one second after that, she sent me a thorough check of Petey's vitals. He's losing blood. And fast!"

"Wha—what happened?!"

"I don't know!" he yelled again, full of frustration, "like I said, I tried to go there on my own but Mistress won't let me! She literally strapped me to the chair with her power and all!"

"That...doesn't sounds like her..."

"Yes! I even asked what was her problem? How could she prohibit me from rescuing my kids?" the ex-CEO choked, he was swallowing back tears or plea, "then I asked...does that mean...does that mean, it was fate for Petey to die today?"

.

.

A chill went down Danny's spine. His heart started hammering like crazy.

_No. No there's no way—_

"She said no," that few sentences snapped him from his dark thought, releasing his breathe he didn't even know held. Tony continued, voice barely in a whisper, "she said no. But she still won't let me help him myself so I asked again 'can I ask someone else, then?' 'Can I ask that other person to indirectly help him, then?' Like...I—I don't know! Providing him bandage so he will not die from blood loss?!"

"Okay, did she allow me to?" Danny put the orange juice to the table, began searching for a particular ghost. Seeing his serious expression, the other occupants parted away like a sea, giving him a room to walk rapidly.

"Yes. Please, please, please, you're the only one I can ask! Ichigo-chan still needs to located Kawahira to borrow his Senkaimon, too much time wasted. Then, no offense to Itsuki-chan, even if his Mononokean help him in locating Petey's whereabouts instantly, he couldn't really help him if the main reason why he's bleeding was because he was in the middle of a fight. Then I remembered you're in the middle of being inaugurated, right? So that's mean you're surrounded by ghosts and—"

"And I can use Wulf power to transport me to Peter's location. Found him," he tapped the wolf's shoulder while speaking a bit loudly to explained the situation without having to tell it twice. Frozebite came to him and gave him a first-aid box—that their kind prepared as Danny is a reckless protector that only care about other's wellbeing instead of himself. And sure, he has his ghost DNA to help him recover fast, yet he still needs something to closed his wounds so he won't leave trails of blood everywhere—The white-haired spectral nodded gratefully, "give me the location. Just relax, Tony. I'll pop right there in a blink of an eye and help him in whatever ways I can."

* * *

Peter gasped to wakefulness. Before he instantly regretted his action the moment his heart twinged painfully, letting out an uneven beat that stole his respiratory. He was...is, still alive. Still bleeding too and still shivering like crazy too. How many time had passed? Seconds? Minutes? Days? No, not days. He will surely be dead if he didn't wake up within a day. Maybe actually in within hours judging from how fast the red liquid seeped from beneath his costume and dirtying the ground.

 _Rather than lamenting the Death God going to visit me soon, I need to think of a way to get out from this rubble._  He grunted, moving his fingers to test his mobility.  _I wonder if I die, is the Mistress going to lead me to the other world or Ichigo? Or maybe I turned into a ghost and Danny will be the one who escorted me?_

Okay. Okay, stop that, Peter Parker! Your mind wandered again! Focus! You need to escape from this place because, frankly, another minutes and the bone won't stay intact for any longer, puncturing any soft organs protected inside.

There's only one thing he could do; didn't know why he didn't do this sooner. Peter blamed it on the panic attack that overwhelmed him. Plus the effect of blood loss, his brain figuratively turned to muss, he could barely think.

Spiderman, with much difficulty and a lot of groaning, finally found a stable foothold. Fingers grasping the center of the rubble, his breathing turned coordinated. Little by little, he could feel the weight of the bricks gone from his back, giving him space to take a gulp of oxygen. And, "rrrrraaaa _AAAAAAG_ _ **GGHHHHHHHH!"**_ with a loud roar, the Hero of the Queens lifted up the entire thing; pillars, chunks of debris and big iron that used to connected the building for it to stay intact, scattering the dust to the air.

This is definitely heavier than his shoe locker, yet he did it. Peter laughed, almost manic. He lifted all off. He lifted every, single bits of it—

An incredulous smile started forming on his pale complexion when a sudden light appeared on the corner of his eyes. When the dust started disappearing, the vigilante turned, and was met with a portal from the otherworldly world, appeared from nothing like the reality was tearing itself apart. Behind it was a humongous, wolf ghost. Along with Danny in his other form, who stood shocked still with orbs widened and jaw slackened.

"That..." he breathed, almost too high-pitched for a boy who already passed his puberty, "...is so awesome."

Peter owlishly blinked.

.

.

Done with treating the scratches and covering every damaging wound so not to jostle them too much, yet not hindering his movement for the upcoming battle, the senior relented after seeing the intense stare and explained everything. Danny's neon green eyes didn't show any disappointment or even a judging stare for his reckless behavior. Because everyone knew they've done this dangerous crap once on their lifetime. Peter is just too nice to be the first instigator (this place will always be held by Tony Stark, continued by Takashi) so he said it didn't surprise the white-haired boy at all when the nice teen was the last to rebel. Unfortunately, even with his presence here, Danny cannot help him in capturing the criminal. Maybe as a support guy to minimalized the collateral damage but not outright be his partner like he wished he could. When Peter asked why he shrugged.

"Mistress' order. Which, dumb. Though you know you can't really ignore God's warning," he answered, one hand was occupied by cleaning up the medicine while the other was busy petting Wulf's soft fur, "Tony was enraged, see. He wanted to help you himself but the Mistress held him captive inside his lab."

The brown-haired kid instantly gulped the moment he heard his mentor's name. Danny noticed his paling face, losing color as rapidly as he regained them back seconds ago, he sadistically grinned, "good luck in appeasing the distraught Tony. You know you need it."

_Well then._

* * *

"PETEEEYYYYYY!" indeed, the moment they visited the Stark tower, Tony jumped from his lab's couch, at once tackling the weary Spiderman. He held him tight, not wanting to let go even when the kid asked him for a breathing space. Tony was sure he was crying a ton right now, yet he didn't care  _(because Peter is here. Because Peter is safe. Alive. Breathing. Warm, warm, warm,_ warm—), "When I saw Karen's report, I thought...I thought—" the brunette pushed him away to look at Peter carefully—he spotted white bandage on his forehead, then some was peeking out from the torn suit. He internally tsked and promised himself to create a lot more durable costume. Hell, he's going to give him several new ones starting today, with upgraded functions, ranged from weaponry to shields—then pointed his hardened gaze to the kid, who recoiled, "care to tell me why you didn't inform me about the illegal weapon selling the moment you found them? And I just learned their existence because you two decided to crash the airplane to the earth? Don't worry about the compensation money though. Also thanks, Danny for making the plane intangible so it didn't crash through a building."

"You're welcome Tony~"

"So?" the quote-unquote parent put his hands on the waist, Peter cowered, "what's your excuse this time?"

"...you..."

"Hmm?"

"I want to be just like you..." he mumbled, head bowed, eyes glued to the shiny floor, "Flash kept mocking me. Saying just because I'm interning with you, doesn't mean I'm as smart as you. I'm just...a weak, little Penis Parker..."

"Oh, I'm going to kill him," the halfa growled, low and menacing. His neon green orbs flashed like an impending doom ready to knock the door, "let me kill him please, Tony?"

"No. Wait in line, cuz I'm going first," Peter meeped at the sudden killing intent from the two occupants, the air turned colder, it was choking him. Tony put his hands on his quivering shoulders, forcing him to look at his brown orbs which were full of determination blazing within, "kid, nobody is as smart as me, ever  _("way to console someone, Tony", "shush, Danny-boy")_  but you know what you can do?" he tapped Peter's forehead using the calloused index finger, "you can be  _smarter_  than me.  _Brilliant_ than me. Even more  _genius_  than me. And you're halfway there already. The only thing you need to show that brain of yours is confidence. It'll be hard, I understand. But I know you can do it. Because you're Spiderman. No."

" _Because you're Peter Parker."_

.

.

Following that sincere confidence in his worth—no pause, no doubt—it was not Peter's fault when he suddenly burst out crying  _(that words. How I've been waiting for someone other than May to tell me that words. It was so meaningful. So heartwarming. So, so glad)_ , sending Tony into a frenzy and Danny into gooey mess from all the fluff. He also took a time to record every single second of it as he was sure the other kids will have a very good time in teasing them both later.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Tony put Peter to bed after he exhausted his remaining energy by crying his eyes out, now was sleeping soundly on the couch and curling like a cat, calling May that he had an impromptu sleep-over at the tower and promised to bring him back tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Danny decided to go back to the party too now that the problem is over, didn't want the rogue ghosts to crash the celebration just because the guest star was not there. The lab was empty again, barred Dum-E and Butterfingers who were a constant presence in this underground facility, and JARVIS who was everywhere. The billionaire decided it was time.

"So..." he turned to the quite Mistress, who was hovering over their conversation from the start yet didn't chime in for the usual input. His brown eyes were firm, not showing any emotion—the brunette didn't know if he should feel angry because she held him against his will when in reality, he wanted to tear the world just to see if the kid is okay. Or concern because this is the first time the Mistress looked so...disturbed. That's why he kept his expression blank—Tony asked, "why did you do that? Sure, in Killian fiasco you didn't help me either. But you're confident that everything will be okay, the only reason why I'm not complaining even after seeing Pepper's death. Then don't forget about Hanae-chan's problem when he accidentally killed a youkai. It's clear bringing Ichigo is optional, yet you suggested to bring him along anyway. You lead them to the second path they could take."

"However, this," he waved his palm to the lightly-snoring Peter, eyebrows furrowed, "not only you didn't give me a chance to help, you literally closed the second path, forcing him to stay at the most dangerous one without backup. Danny couldn't even help him even though he was  _right there_."

"So, what actually happened?" Tony repeated, stepping closer to the floating God of Death. He tried to give her his usual quirk of lips, though he reiterated, that that smile must've looked like a sour grimace, "I know I can't do much, I'm just a mortal after all. But you know you can tell me anything, right? We're, like, basically besties now!"

The Mistress quietly giggled at that, Tony secretly pumped his fist in the air for the small victory. Before their light-hearted atmosphere gradually gone, only leaving them with tense air and awkward silence. Her bony mouth parted, she uttered,  **"at that time, I cannot see..."**

.

.

" _ **I cannot see the future of this world."**_

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding Avenger Endgame:
> 
> FRIDAY, WHY U SO USELESS? I KNOW U CAN ALERT THEM BEFORE IT HAPPEN, I KNOW U CAN! DANGIT, WRITER CONVENIENCE!
> 
> Also, guys!! We're one chapter away in completing this series, yay!!! XD


End file.
